Somewhere You Can Meet Me
by HarlemMarxx
Summary: And on those nights, it didn't matter how dysfunctional they were, or how much they hated each other, on those nights they'd fall in love again. Even just until dawn.


Author's Note:  
Following the "reunion" match on Raw, 10/19/15  
Inspired by Halsey's Is There Somewhere

Dedicated to my girl, trappednightingale, who got me into this mess in the first place. Haha.

* * *

The hotel door opened but Dean didn't bother looking. He knew who it was, he'd been waiting.

"Thought your leg was broke, Rollins." Dean remarked snidely, giving his cigarette a tap, his gaze set on the glowing nightlife of Dallas below them. "It's a fuckin' miracle recovery."

"Are you really complaining about that?" Seth asked, closing the door behind himself. "I have appearances to keep up. I thought you'd know better by now."

He did. He had gone into the match knowing Seth would screw them over, much like they were meeting up now, knowing the outcome would eventually be the same. It was inevitable.  
But for some reason he could never keep himself from meeting up with the man like this.  
Maybe part of him foolishly hoped things would be different, despite the knowledge that they couldn't. Seth Rollins was a flighty backstabbing weasel who had no problem selling himself and his values out for the spotlight.

"Well I thought maybe by now you'd have grown a spine, but it looks like we're both wrong."

"Did you really just drag me over here so you could bitch?" Seth asked flatly.

He knew the real reason; they both did. Same song and dance as it'd been for months now.  
But of course they never talked about it... The WWE World Heavyweight Champion couldn't be caught dead hooking up with his old teammate, yet there he was, coming to stand at Dean's side and joking that he thought Dean just wanted to bitch.

"I fucking thought about it, asshole."

Actually he hadn't. If he was going to see Rollins again at all after he'd walked out on yet another tag, complaining wasn't the only thing he wanted to do. He was hoping he could at least leave a lasting reminder of his aggression that night.

Meeting up like this in the dead of night for casual sex had become their thing.  
At least Rollins was good for something. Dean didn't know why people didn't call him a fucking optimist for thinking that kind of shit.

"Well you know, with the Authority-"

"Save it. I know you get off on kissing daddy's ass every week."

Giving up his stare down with the window was decidedly worth it when Dean saw the completely scandalized look on Seth's face at the comment.

He couldn't help but grin slyly at his own triumph, and Seth's expression softened instantly.  
There it was, that gappy smile he'd been waiting for.

Same song, same dance.

Because he knew Seth, knew him better than anyone. And Dean knew that he'd always come back.  
It was something Dean simultaneously loved and hated, just like the man who was now moving to make himself comfortable on the bed.

Leaving his cigarette in the ashtray to his right, Dean followed.

Some nights he wished he could just let it all go, but other nights Rollins was stretched out across the bed, flashing those stupid doe eyes, and practically begging to be touched.  
And on those nights, it didn't matter how dysfunctional they were, or how much they hated each other, on those nights they'd fall in love again. Even just until dawn.

It was okay with Dean really, they had a pretty good system going and had gotten good at sneaking off together.  
It was okay. As long as he didn't let himself fall too far, he could always reel it all back in.  
They were always at the beginning of something great, but never following it through.  
Maybe Seth wasn't even meeting him halfway, but if impersonal hotel rooms and one-night stands were all he could get, he guessed he didn't mind.

Dean gazed for a moment at the tan frame amidst the white sheets, a sight he'd never get tired of seeing.  
He always seemed to forget just how attractive the man was until they were alone like this.  
Maybe his undying thing for Seth Rollins was a fucking weakness, but damn him straight to hell if that was the cost. Nights like these, Rollins was irresistible.

He climbed across Seth gently, their hips pressing together as he leaned down to brush his lips against the man's skin.

Seth's breath caught blissfully as Dean made his way up with small kisses, but there was hesitation as he moved to the other's mouth.  
It was the same hesitation as every other time they'd done this. Seth would always assure him it wasn't anything, but he was smarter than that. He knew Seth was worried. That hesitation was like a silent question of whether it was worth everything he was risking. Whether _Dean_ was worth that.

It hurt in all honesty, but Dean tried not to let it get to him. He knew they weren't there to complete each other. As long as he kept that in his mind, he was fine with it.  
It wasn't love, it never was. Just a casual hookup. Nothing more, nothing less.

But the moans now coming from Seth were a love song, and the scratches down Dean's back felt like lines of pure poetry.  
How could they not be meant for this?

He knew even still, that by morning they would only be the sum of dirty midnight hookups, and the love they pretended to hold for the night.  
Though something in him didn't want to let it go, and every night he would feel Seth's head resting on his shoulder as he slept, and he'd try to stay awake just to savor every moment.

But it was no surprise when Dean awoke barely before dawn, and reached out, only to find that just like every night, and any other time before, Seth had left him.


End file.
